


Damn Tease

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke was pretty sure that Makoto had worn his jacket for one reason. The damn tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Tease

He’d been wearing his jacket. That was all. Sousuke didn’t know why - maybe he’d just come in at the point where he’d removed his swimsuit or whatever but right now, Makoto was just wearing  _his_ Samezuka jacket and Sousuke couldn’t resist.

He couldn’t resist pushing Makoto against the locker doors and thrusting his tongue into Makoto’s open mouth, grabbing for his hips and running his fingers over firm muscled thighs. Makoto was firm in all the right places, his body toned and perfect, and Sousuke was so weak around. So damn weak that he forgot about swimming, about the fact he couldn't continue and his broken future and all he wanted to do was drown in green eyes, soft brown hair and a body he wanted to worship. 

But now was not the time for worship. As Sousuke had no patience for that, he broke from Makoto for a moment so he could grab his bag and find the lube he’d stowed there for times such as this and returned back to Makoto who was removing that jacket. 

"No… keep it on," Sousuke said huskily as he rejoined him, kissing him against with a fierce possessiveness. 

He slicked his fingers, pressed them into Makoto as he let his head drift to Makoto’s neck, kissing and lapping at his pulse as he prepared him with a swift carefulness. Sousuke was impatient, was unable to control himself but he’d never hurt Makoto. He didn’t deserve that. 

Once Makoto bucked into his fingers, Sousuke removed them, and was about to reach for the lube again when he felt Makoto’s slippy hand against his cock, stroking him and getting him ready. Sousuke’s eyes fluttered due to his touch and then he regained some composure, grabbing for one of Makoto’s thighs to wrap it around his waist and aligning his cock to push in. 

Being in Makoto was perfect. Hot. And Sousuke moaned and found Makoto’s open lips, ran a hand to his cheek and face and jaw while the other kept Makoto’s thigh secured around his waist. He wanted to pause, make sure Makoto was adjusted before he started thrusting but it was hard when Makoto was wriggling and moving against him, demanding with his body for Sousuke to move. 

He did. Thrusting hard and fast, Makoto grabbing onto his shoulders, the material of the jacket felt against his skin. Sousuke knew he wouldn’t last - Makoto was just too… damn Makoto - all perfect and selfless that he was unable to do anything but fuck him hard against the locker and pant into his skin. 

Sousuke snaked his hand to Makoto’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, slicking pre-cum down the length and he felt Makoto’s body shake and shiver in response to the attention, orgasm approaching for both of them. 

Makoto came with a low moan, his head banging back against the lockers and the feel of him coming, the noise he made, was all it took for Sousuke, his dick twitching and spilling deep inside his fellow swimmer. 

The high took a moment to come down from and Sousuke was reluctant to separate. He only did when he felt his cock start to soften and he pulled out, giving Makoto a gentle kiss. 

"Did you do that on purpose? The jacket?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean.”

They both got ready then, hitting the showers together and sharing glances and little gropes and Sousuke was pretty sure that Makoto had worn  _just_ his jacket for one reason. The damn tease.


End file.
